


Misc. Sirius Comics

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small collection of comics done for <a href="http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/267631.html">Sirius’s Birthday Bash 2015 on LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Misc. Sirius Comics

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/132553844863/did-a-couple-of-prompts-for-siriuss-birthday-bash)   
>  [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/132554510418/did-a-couple-of-prompts-for-siriuss-birthday-bash)   
>  [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/132555086763/did-a-couple-of-prompts-for-siriuss-birthday-bash)   
>  [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/132556319238/did-a-couple-of-prompts-for-siriuss-birthday-bash)   
>  [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/132564857698/the-last-of-the-prompts-i-did-for-siriuss)

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 


End file.
